


【11thDoctor/EmmettCarver】Just slipped

by kuroyaki



Category: Doctor Who, Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: ABO小破车一发完，四舍五入1110？ww





	【11thDoctor/EmmettCarver】Just slipped

**Author's Note:**

> ABO小破车一发完，四舍五入1110？ww

Carver拧开一瓶水将两颗药片吞进胃里，用尽力气将自己放松进沙发里，汗湿黏腻的布料似乎变成了胶水将他的背部与皮革黏在了一起，胸口传来的阵痛光是呼吸都令他感到陌生。他刚刚从海边回到家，燃烧的船只还留在他的视网膜上。天知道那船的碎片什么时候能捞回来，在这个小镇上关键时刻掉链子似乎成了绝对会发生的事情。见鬼，他还答应了Miller要去她家做客共进晚餐的邀请。

深吸了两口气，药片的作用远远没有肌肉注射来得快，在沙发上又静静呆了一会，扒掉袜子撑着扶手站了起来，被扯掉的领带滑落在木质地板上，光着脚走进浴室，他最近熬夜太多了，频繁的不适像炸弹倒计时的嘀嘀声一样提醒着他，他需要休息。

———————————————————

“赌一百块这就是他们用过的船。”

紧紧的盯着凶手露出的一点狐狸尾巴，Carver觉得即将到来的饭局也没有那么难受，顺手处理了神神经经的灵媒（骗子！）以及野生动物社团的管理者。当然到了即将要赴约的时候，他狠狠地推翻了自己之前轻松的设想——不过是吃个饭罢了。才怪。

站在镜子前的Carver脱了又穿，穿了又脱，拘谨得仿佛要去参加婚礼。不，他不会去参加婚礼的，没有人会邀请他。事实上连晚餐都没有人邀请他，现在突然（就算提前了一些时日那也是十分突然的）要去一个被他惹恼的人家里，还得吃饭，他再一次质疑自己为什么会答应，也许是因为一个久违的晚安？

一般作客的人会带些什么？酒？花？还是巧克力。他不知道。他太久没有社交了。最后他选择全部都带过去，在去的路上买的。

从进门开始到坐下吃进第一口小面包，他已经跟Miller关于他不喜欢别人叫他名字一问题又进行了一番争吵，直至跟男主人悄悄话互相嫌弃对方不是一个好谎言者以及不是一个好上司的时候，露出了来到恩点镇的第一个笑容，他从来都不高兴。同时又喝下了半杯葡萄酒，盛情难却，他也许可以趁着醉意给女儿留个口信。他否认之前一直不敢跟至亲联系，只是太忙。

不到半小时Carver就后悔了，他就不应该带酒过去。身为父亲的他为什么要可怜兮兮地在留言里说害怕女儿忘记他的脸？磕磕巴巴的醉言醉语比路边的流浪狗还可怜，跟他脑子里一直在构想准备留下的口信完全不一样。糟糕的留言，以及更糟糕的是他没有带药或者注射器出门，不规律的心脏时快时慢地敲击胸腔似乎在说他要罢工，眼前的世界渗入了奇怪的光圈跟黑角开始变得重叠，甚至连Susan Wright会在夜晚遛狗遛得那么远遛到他现在居住的楼下酒吧（旅馆）不远的门前这么可疑的行为都没有发现异样。

硬撑着爬上楼梯，发软的身体靠着门板，发抖的手对了几次都无法将钥匙插进锁芯里，开始发黑的双眼挣扎着看清有点锈迹的把手，心里骂着这他妈的谁设计的钥匙孔为什么那么小，小小的金属条戳得那可怜的把手咔咔作响，所幸并不算太久的争斗期间门把手被成功旋开，几乎是摔进了房间他还记得将门关上。好吧如果摔上也算是关上的话。

从金属把手变成了手里的锡箔纸塑料药片发出难听的声音，再变成一声闷响。

“咚——”

他还没吃到那颗千辛万苦才被扒出半个脑袋的胶囊。

———————————————————

再次睁开眼一个巨大的下巴以及鼻子映入眼帘，吓得他想掏枪，但是针线还在他头上，骨节分明的手指在给他打结。

“谢天谢地你醒了！不要担心，只是缝了两针。”

真是令人开心不起来的发言。

“你是谁，我要告你随意入侵民宅了。”  
“我是Doctor，嘿你就这样对刚刚救了你的人这么说话的吗，真粗鲁。你叫什么？”  
“Doctor who?”  
“……Just the Doctor.你确定你要直接这个态度吗？好吧。”  
“………………谢谢。”  
“这才对嘛。你可能需要洗个澡，你出了很多汗，头上暂时不要碰水，我在你楼下刚入住没多久，听到响声才上来的，我不是非法入侵者啊。”  
“我没事了，你可以离开了。”  
“…………”

摸了下鼻子的Doctor暗搓搓地用音速起子快速扫了一下眼前不肯告诉他名字的男人，决定回房间，他的蛋奶糊跟炸鱼刚刚做好，他还一口都没有吃呢。

Carver有个坏习惯，也许也是好习惯，他将所有对他投向的好意都拒之千里，减少接触，减少麻烦。但如果不是今晚出现的大下巴他可能已经丢掉这条性命。男人说得对，他需要洗个热水澡，每次发作带来的大量冷汗，让他的不适加倍折磨他，自称Doctor的可疑人是怎么进来他都没来得及思考。

摇摇晃晃的脚步进到浴室发现大下巴帮他放了一缸热水，作为一个陌生人来说关心周到得有些过，他讨厌水，包括小小的一浴缸水。

同样的光脚，沾了水的浴室地板让他心底冒出一些烦躁，嫌弃地伸手想将这一浴缸水流放，到底为啥哪哪都是水。不足的体力似乎是不逗弄他一下就会让他人生开心得意起来，膝盖直击地板的后果是巨大淤青，钝痛顺着突出的骨头传到大脑敲击着神经，瞬间刺进水里的手臂被液体包裹着像被黑暗抓住一般，蔓延弄湿了卷到手肘的衬衫，以及被恐惧带起的一丝躁动。

该死？近日的破事那么多，他还忘了打抑制剂。

抿着死白的嘴唇将手臂从水里抽出来整个人躺倒在地上，湿了又干的衬衫将地面的水吸得满满地紧贴在身上，像无数双手在触摸着他。他的眼睛开始泛红，将自己蜷在一起，像婴儿一般的姿势，狠狠的扯住了自己棕色的头发，太阳穴突突的跳着，告诉他操蛋的事情当然不止这些。

“你……还好吗？”

吃下了一口炸鱼还没来得及咽下的男人听到今晚第二声闷响，连围裙都没来得及脱下就拎着起子开门，朝着房间唯一的光源跑去.淡淡的焦糖味飘在空气当中，带着一丝咸，他不喜欢这个味道，他是纯正的甜食爱好者，灰绿色的眼睛看着地上狼狈的男人，脑子里某本书自己翻开了页。

他来了一个有alpha，有beta，有omega的星球，他活了1000多年他当然知道需要怎么处理，书里有写。碍于眼前的男人刚才态度奇差，他也没必要用自己去帮助他，Doctor将地上的人抱回床上，用领带绑住了已经开始试图抓伤自己来保持清醒的Omega，听着男人带着呜咽的骂声，开始翻箱倒柜寻找传说中的抑制剂。

柜子里有一大堆药物以及几个空了的注射器，起子发出滋滋的声音没有找到他想要的。开始在床头柜里翻找，好不容易找到了几颗小药丸塞进男人嘴里再让他用水咽下去。吞得太急的男人靠着床头咳了一会，没断过的骂声逐渐变成了压抑的小声要求他快点离开。

过了半小时发情的状况丝毫没有得到改善Doctor又意识到一件很严重的事情，男人已经从十分糟糕变得一百分糟糕。滑倒在床上的姿势像没有骨头，体液不断从他身下流出濡湿了西裤，弄湿了床单，紧绷的肩膀夹紧双臂，有点不可控制的想挤压胸部，或是抚慰下身。目前两者他都做不到，因为他刚才防止他继续抓伤自己将他的双手绑了起来，双脚在床上不安分的扭成一团。

搓了下手，还是干燥的，再看了一眼自己的围裙，他大概不能坐视不理。他看过的书籍上有注明女人并不能帮到Omega，难道他要在外面再找一个男人回来？难度怕是更高吧。一手将男人汗湿的头发顺到脑后，一手将自己围裙绳子拉开，看着红着眼的男人温柔的话语像哄他的小女孩入睡一般。

“闭眼，当没有发生过。”  
床上的男人半眯的眼睛不可置信地睁大，咬伤的嘴角漏出了拒绝的语话。

“嘘——”  
万事万灵的招数，希望对发情的Omega也能有用。早已挣脱了裤子束缚的衬衫被翻卷，带着湿气堆积在锁骨的地方，粉色的围裙落在地上，那双帮他缝伤口的手一只在解他皮带，另一只已经在揉搓他的胸部。

Doctor在心里感叹了一下对于男人来说过于柔软的地方，手感也很好，向来诚实（必要时才会说谎）的他想当然地也这么说出口了，被揉的人瞬间拔高了骂声，一瞬间的变调他没有漏掉。细长的双脚挣扎得更加厉害，直到被翻上床的人直接压住，堵住了带着腥咸铁锈味的嘴唇。

是A型血。

挣扎与压制的过程中肾上胰素飙升，多年对欲望没怎么在意的时间领主硬了。隔着西裤的磨蹭让身下的Omega失去说话的能力，扬起了脖子双眼发直地看着天花板，深处的痕痒却越来越折磨人，啃咬着他每一处微微抽搐的身体，他渴望更多。

将暂时变得老实的男人翻了个身背对着自己，隔着西裤胀起的性器开始轻轻地摩擦着男人还没脱下内裤的屁股，早已湿掉的内裤贴着看起来紧翘的臀瓣，他的性器在两瓣之间的深色区域来回操着，男人被他压得紧贴着床，不知是为了氧气还是不甘承受耻辱又开始扭动身躯。

他也许不喜欢看不到对方的姿势。但是这个情况下看不到是最好的，将男人双手固定在床头，啃咬着有点软肉的后颈以及肩膀。汗液，咸的，但是身体发出的味道又是甜的。自动匹配这应该是信息素，对于甜食主义者来说，咸的焦糖是一种全新体验，他收回不喜欢这个味道的想法，也许以后可以试试咸焦糖小饼干。

完全被挑起情欲的男人连他自己都没有发现地回头看了一眼不知道在瞎想什么的大下巴陌生人，被发梢稍稍遮挡的眼眸发出了自己都不知道的邀请，他只知道贴着他屁股的性器变得更加滚烫。后穴渗出的液体变得更多，咒骂的语言开始停止，变成了极力抑制自己声音，好对抗那不轻不重的顶弄，然后他射在了自己内裤里，被抽掉了所有力气。

一个健康的Omega会长时间发情交配，一次两次的射精不足以满足他们的欲望。没有插入的性爱让他变得更加空虚，被绑起来的双手开始抓挠床头到指节发白，汗湿的指痕留在了光滑的木头上。

男人将床上的人内裤拉下，把自己的性器露出。Omega早已准备好了，他无法抵抗正常的生理需要，抓过一边的枕头垫在身下的人腰下，好受一些。两根手指伸进了后穴将过多的蜜汁抠出，粗糙的指节偶尔刮到男人的前列腺，炽热颤抖的肉壁将他的手指咬得更紧。

“放松。”

嘴里吐着温柔的语言与掰开他屁股的男人仿佛不是同一个人，龟头顶着穴口，坚硬的性器开始一点点的挤进他的体内，Carver下意识的吸了一口气好让自己不会当场晕过去，他又射了，这次在床单上。半深不浅的抽插让Carver逐渐呻吟出来，他懊恼得想把自己埋进床里。

“把我的……手解开。”

断断续续的呻吟混着命令听起来跟请求没有区别，如果这人好听的声音跟后穴一样诚实这次将会是一次愉快的“帮助”。

将男人翻过来发现已经哭成了兔子。看不得人可怜巴巴的Doctor伸手将男人手上的领带解开，身上有不少软肉的男人带着一个用尽全力还只有骨头的巴掌打了过来，打得他差点缴械。

“再见到你我发誓会把你锁到监狱里！！！”

带着哭腔的警告显然没有什么威慑力，尤其是他还埋在男人体内。

“你叫什么？”

突然停下抽插的动作，肉壁显然并不满意这样的举动，开始自己吐纳着铁一样的性器。

“与你无关。”  
“你身下的小穴可不是这么说的。”

恶意的狠狠顶了一下深处，身下的男人眼泪又开始涌了出来。这次用沉默实行抗议，用带着绑痕的手臂将自己眼睛遮住，当作这流下来的生理盐水跟自己无关。

这么倔强的人他还是第一次见，撇了一眼掉出来的证件，感谢老花。

“Emmett，放松。”

得到的又是一个巴掌，不过这次挡下来，骨感的手被另一个人捏在手里舔弄着掌心，下身再次开启抽插，水声以及拍打臀部的声音在狭小的屋子里撞着墙壁再回到Carver耳朵里，混着他自己无力沙哑又色情的底喘声。

“不准叫我名字，不要假装跟我很熟，你这是侵犯知道吗？”  
“Carver，我不能把你自己丢在这里，你刚刚才醒过来知道吗？”

虚假的亲密感，男人没有不知死活的继续叫自己名字，而是改成了叫他姓氏。他觉得自己掉进了海里，浮浮沉沉的窒息感加上越来越强烈的快感，他讨厌水，讨厌海，讨厌这种莫名其妙又不可控的感觉，他的腿跟手不得不抓上对方的背以及精瘦的腰好确认一点他不会被淹没，在对方皮肤上留下不安的痕迹。

“快点。”

依旧是命令语句。闭着眼仿佛视死如归的男人只想快点结束，本应生气的Doctor却被双腿主动环上腰的举动取悦了。

“Carver，放松一点。你抓得我很疼。”

低头吻上那刻薄的嘴唇，舌尖与舌尖打着转缠绕在一起，试图转移Carver的注意力。紧致以及疼痛的感觉是很好，但是也会让他忍不住奋力冲撞，时间领主有两颗心脏，供血以及持久力都不是一般的好，真的火力全开只有一颗心脏的地球人可能还不如在刚才就心脏病发直接去见上帝。

粗长的性器撑开每一寸皱着，一寸寸开拓着直到占领生殖腔入口，身下的人唔唔地拒绝着，甚至咬了他的舌头。

“别去那里……不要射在里面，我不能怀孕。”  
“别担心。”

吻上男人的眼皮，颤抖的双腿夹着他，这力度大概又高潮了一次，早已疲软的性器在肚子上吐出一些稀薄的液体。Doctor被软烂的后穴包裹的感觉让他失去了一些理智，变得有些粗暴的进攻带出些粉色的肠壁，他可以准备结束这场马拉松了，最后的几下冲撞不小心戳进了生殖腔，男人疼痛的声音让他又收敛了一下，突然收缩的肠壁死死夹紧了他的性器，快速的又抽插了几下赶在射之前连忙拔出了性器，混浊的精液有一些沾上了男人的睫毛。

失去语言能力的男人像断线的玩偶一样摊在床上，过了好一会才对他勾了勾手指。

———————————————————

Carver喝了口矿泉水，尽管是半夜他还是给自己倒了杯咖啡，只是他依旧没有给别人倒咖啡的习惯， 转头对大下巴说了句：  
“快走，再见到你我发誓会把你锁到监狱里。”

这是今晚听到的第二句了，Doctor笑着将门关上。Good Night, Emmett.

End


End file.
